Us Remains Impossible
by BlackBlackHeaven
Summary: Finished! - She stares at her soup in contemplation. Like maybe it has all the answers to life's burning questions. Or maybe she's just thinking too hard. Rei/Minako Told in short acts.
1. Acts I - III

**A/N:** Can honestly say, have no bloody idea where this came from. Haven't written in awhile so I might be a little rusty. Usual format though. I like to write short things in acts. So that's how this is going to be. Don't know how long, I know there is more to come though. Probably won't be a full length story however I'm hoping for _at least_ another six acts. Anyways, first three acts up and ready to go. Hope you enjoy, and apologies on mistakes. Title comes from the song of the same name by _Matthew Good_. Love it!

* * *

**Act I.**

It's a dream.

All fuzzy and grey. Words are muffled, unrecognizable sounds.

Minako is standing in front of her with those big blue eyes, her lips turned downward in a frown. She looks so disappointed. Teary eyes and pouty lips and it's just so very confusing for Rei. Why is she dreaming about Minako being sad? It's a dream isn't it?

How could it_ not_ be?

Minako's lips start moving. She's saying something that Rei can't make out.

_I don't understand!_

If she could scream she would. But she can't, it's a dream. _A petty, useless, empty dream_. It does nothing for Rei, it only exists to confuse and frustrate her.

_Why the hell is Minako so damn sad?_

Rei tries reaching for her…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!_

Hazy amethyst eyes open to the blaring sun and the ever annoying sound of an alarm clock. Rei reaches over and smacks it hard, grumbling to herself about how it's always far to early to be getting up for chores.

_Damn dreams._

Later that day, Rei decides it's best to stop reading manga before bed.

* * *

**Act II.**

There's something about the way Minako looks at Rei that confuses her.

Or at least lately it has been. A few years ago Rei was sure she could write a book about Minako and publish it as a best seller. Now though she feels like she has to rip the pages all out and start over again.

Why is the blonde so damn confusing all of a sudden?

It honestly shouldn't take a rocket scientist to understand Minako Aino. If it does then Rei figures she better see a doctor because she must have been hit too hard on the head.

Minako's stare is unnerving. _Yes._ That's the proper word. _Unnerving_. The look itself is nothing really strange, it just _feels_ strange. And the oddity of it either annoys Rei to the point of unnerving her, or it terrifies her. _(She refuses to commit to either.)_ Minako is just so damn focused on Rei _(with those piercing blue eyes)_ that the dark haired Senshi almost knocks over drink when she reaches for another magazine.

"Are you okay Rei?" Ami asks, in that concerned motherly sort of way that makes Rei feel like she's a child and she's just fallen and scraped a knee. Maybe she did hit her head too hard.

"Yes." _No. Please tell Minako to stop staring at me like I'm a demon from hell. I'm afraid she's going to change into Venus and smite me._

"I'm feeling fine Ami. Just...need a nap." _Or a magical shield._

Rei decides hiding behind magazines for the rest of the afternoon is _almost_ like having a shield.

It's really not.

* * *

**Act III.**

The scared fire warms her.

Its calming influence seeps into her and she allows it willingly. The flickering flames usually silence her concerns and bring her solace. Today they don't. And it would normally frustrate Rei if she wasn't seeking guidance from the fire.

_Please tell me what's wrong with Minako?_

It sounds almost as stupid as she thinks it was. Rei retracts.

_I know you're not a magic eight ball, but please, I could use any kind of help._

No, that one was worse, Rei decides.

_Guidance?_

The Sacred Fire flickers. Rei feels only heat. _Nothing_.

_Thanks for trying._

Rei opens her eyes and it hits her. Like a brick to the head.

Minako. All blonde glimmering hair, big pretty blue eyes, in her Senshi form. Looking like a magnificent golden angel from Venus. And she's standing in front of Rei, looking at her again in a manner that just unwinds Rei in the worst possible ways.

_Wha…?_

"Mars, your forgetting something."

And this time its Minako reaching for her…Rei blinks. Then it's gone as fast as it came. Her amethyst eyes peeling open all over again, this time back to reality.

"What is happening to me?"

Rei eventually shakes it off. Decides that asking the Sacred Fire to help her with anything that doesn't relate to the end of the world probably isn't good practice.

That, or she's nuts.


	2. Acts IV - VI

_**A/N:**_ There will be more to come. This isn't the last of this piece. I'm slowly working it all out in my head and thus it takes a few days so I don't know when the next part will be done. But hopefully soon. Also I've been busy this last week with finals. (Which are insane for some god awful reason.) Anyways apologies on any mistakes made, I'm not in the habit of double checking stuff. (I should though) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Act IV. **

Rei narrows down a list.

Ticks people off and crosses out others. This is a serious, deeply personal matter after all. She can't afford to risk anything for nothing. But she needs guidance about these dreams, and visions. _(Though she refuses to acknowledge that it was anything more than a hallucination caused by the heat of the Scared Fire)_

She decides that Usagi would be okay, if Usagi wasn't Usagi. So she gets crossed off. _(Nothing against their Princess, just this might be above the blonde's pay grade in Rei's honest opinion.)_ Then she thinks on Makoto. She would be a perfect candidate if it wasn't for the fact that she might not be able to relate to Rei. She would probably cook something to make her feel better and send her on her way. _Oh!_ But Rei really does love whatever Makoto cooks …No. _No wouldn't work. _Rei crosses out Makoto and this keeps happening until there is only two people left on her list.

_Really?_

Rei sighs, of course. _Of course! _It just isn't her lifetime.

The two water Senshi's remain, the one who uses fresh water and the one who uses salt water.

_Or do they both use salt water? Fresh water? Does it really matter Rei?_

"No." The fire goes out either way.

It would make sense to keep Ami on this list. After all they are pretty close and Rei going to Ami about something personal wouldn't be too farfetched. If that was the case than why the hell was Michiru still on the list?

Oh.

_Scary fire visions._

Rei, in a moment of boldness treks her way to the Outer Senshi's house. She ends up leaving five minutes later, red in the face from embarrassment.

She knows Michiru means well _(she does, really)_ but Rei vows to _never_ speak of this matter again, to anyone, _ever!_

She ends up at Ami's house anyways.

* * *

**Act V.**

Ami's suggests Rei bring this "vision" up with Setsuna.

"_She is the Senshi of Time, maybe she can give you some insight."_

Rei thinks trading one Outer Senshi for another is kind of like playing the same hand of cards over and over again. Rei asks if Ami has knowingly hit her head in the last forty-eight hours.

She leaves three minutes later, soaking wet, drenched head to toe in ice water. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best joke in Rei's opinion.

Ami apologized though - _profusely_ - for several long agonizing seconds. _"I'm so sorry Rei! I don't understand what came over me!"_ But Rei is thankful that _she's_ the fire Senshi. She tries not to imagine how different that could have ended.

Rei makes it back to the shrine in one piece. She thinks a lengthy nap is in order, crawling into her warm bed to sleep away this long dreadful day. It's just the perfect end she needed. If it had been a perfect day, or if it had been any other possible day, ever.

She'll take the nap.

"Hi Rei!"

She's greeted by Minako instead.

_Should have never gotten out of bed to begin with._

* * *

**Act VI.**

For Rei, it's kind of like swallowing a baseball.

She doesn't know _why_. But it's like when the two of them are completely alone it's just so… _intimate_. It isn't even really intimate, Rei and Minako are just sitting across from each other reading manga. Or in Rei's case not actually reading manga but actually glancing peeks at Minako from time to time. She can't seem to focus even if she tries really hard.

_Why are you here?_

Maybe if she thinks hard enough Minako will respond. The blonde flips another page and Rei peeks out again. Checking once more to see if anything has changed. _It hasn't._ Why was this bothering her so much? Those dreams, they shouldn't have such an impact. Honestly Rei doesn't even know what they mean. Is Minako sad? Is she mad at Rei for doing something that she can't recall? Is there nothing wrong with them and Rei honestly just needs to stop reading manga before bed?

Minako clears her throat and Rei blinks.

"Is something wrong?"

Rei ducks her into her manga, blushing.

"Nothing."

Minako pushes the manga down and with a winning smile stares straight at Rei. Who blushes a deeper shade of red, she can practically see down Minako's shirt.

"S-Stop leaning across the table like that!"

Minako giggles and the sound sets Rei on fire. It's like she's transformed into Mars without thinking and because of it, it's become unbearably _hot_.

_What the hell is happening to me? Seriously!?_

There is just so much skin in her view and Rei forces her eyes closed, shakes her head and comes back to reality. It's just too bloody _hot_.

"Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you Rei? For real?"

The baseball stuck in Rei's throat refuses to move. It's jammed and it refuses to move. Rei gulps on air and shakes her head quickly.

"I-I'm just really tired Minako. Had a long day…"

Rei doesn't see the frown that appears on Minako's lips, but she does feel the blonde's hand on hers.

The fire melts her insides and Rei can hardly breathe.


	3. Acts VII - XI

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the ten day wait on this one. Not exactly sure where I'm going with this but I can tell you it's not finished yet. Anyways apologies on mistakes, I always end up writing stuff late at night when I'm half awake. Hope you enjoy anyways guys! :)  
Thanks for the reviews. You guys are fantastic too! :)

* * *

**Act VII.**

"_It doesn't matter how many lives we live Mars. I'll always find you."_

Rei can't sleep.

She isn't sure if she's slept more than four hours in the last four days. Or if it's been four days and she hasn't slept four hours. _She's going crazy_, she's pretty sure of it.

The dreams keep getting worse and worse. All Silver Millennium dreams, all of Minako. Dreaming about Minako is one thing, dreaming about a past life? Rei is sure this is above her pay grade. If she were getting paid. Which she isn't.

Rei decides on self-imposed isolation for the time being. She locks herself in the shrine, mostly in her room, sometimes in the Sacred Fire room, it all depends on the time of day.

The others grow concerned.

She avoids them at all costs, mainly for their benefit. A Princess from Mars who hasn't slept very well in a few days probably is the worst possible person to come into contact with. Rei focuses on trying to rid herself of the dreams, or at the very least to make sense of them. _(Which she can't.)_

_Why is it always Minako? Why is it always the Silver Millennium?_ Rei is sure she's missing something in this equation.

It takes a whole two days before Rei's body gives in. She falls asleep _(finally)_ in front of the Sacred Fire and wakes up in her room with Sailor Venus standing next to her bed.

Rei blinks.

It's a full moon.

* * *

**Act VIII.**

"We tried to reach you."

_But you never quite do_. Rei sighs and pushes the thoughts as far away as she can. "I apologize…I guess I fell asleep." Venus says nothing but the look on her face is either one of deep contemplation or frustration, Rei isn't sure she can tell anymore. Rei decides it's both. "You're second in command." She says like it's supposed to be the most meaningful thing in the world to Rei. The dark haired Senshi isn't so sure it is.

"I know Mi…_Venus_." The blonde's features soften. "I'm sorry Rei. Sometimes I forget." _Forget what?_ Rei wants to ask, but doesn't. "Was it bad tonight?" She says instead. Minako shakes her head. "Just a clean-up job in the park. Usagi complained that if you were taking the night off than so could she." The blonde cracks a smile at the thought. "I came to find you afterwards. See if everything was okay. I found you asleep in front of that blasted fire drooling all over the hardwood floor!"

Rei blushes, "I was not drooling!" Minako winks at Rei, in that ever charming way she does. "You were. I also had to drag you into your bed with my _Venus love-me chain._ Thought it was fitting for someone who missed _'work'_."

Rei grunts, "You better not have!"

"Or _what_?"

There's a challenge in Minako's blue eyes and it feels far too familiar for Rei. It's like she's seen it a hundred other times and maybe she has, in this life, in the past. She isn't sure. Not after the dreams, not after…the memories. That's what they are, aren't they?

Rei isn't ready to face that challenge though. Not yet. She isn't sure if she'll ever be.

"You should go Minako…it's getting pretty late."

Something in the blonde's response, crushes Rei.

"Uh…yeah, yeah your right. I'll talk to you later than." The blonde takes off without another glance and Rei watches her go.

She dreams the rest of the night, about the past, about the moon…about _Venus_.

* * *

**Act IX.**

When Rei really began to think about it, it all kind of made sense.

It made sense in the kind of way that made Rei feel even crazier. _(Not that anyone she knew was sane, but…that was besides the point.)_

The Senshi as a whole were together, but they were also all incredibly different. You had Uranus and Neptune who lifetime after another refused to be apart. The Moon Princess and her Earth Prince both of whom were also similar in that same respect. But what of all the other Senshi?

Like Pluto for instance. How many lifetimes had she witnessed? Was she the same person as the Pluto from the Silver Millennium or was she reincarnated too? Did it make a difference? For all Rei knew she was actually Father Time dressed up in a wig. Rei pictures that for a moment…

She shakes the thought from her skull. That's even a too crazy for her.

But honestly, _what about the others? What about her?_ They couldn't have all been destined for each other, that's just plain silly.

_Or were they? And they just didn't know it yet?_

Rei laughs, _as if! _That would be far too easy and predictable! Like destiny has a sense of humor!

"_We've decided to date."_

Rei's mouth is open wide, like a gaping fish. Usagi squeals in happiness, and Minako who is off to the side smiles. The couple in front of them is blushing and Rei manages to close her mouth shut, just barely, but she does it.

"Are you serious?" The Senshi of Mars wasn't the most tactful of the group but even Ami and Makoto stutter at the question a bit. "U-Uh yes!" Rei shakes her head. "I can't believe this…"

Usagi frowns, "Rei aren't you happy for Ami and Mako?" The Senshi of Mars starts laughing, like she's just been told the funniest story ever. _"This is insane."_ Rei stands then, deciding this might be too much for her, after all.

"Good luck with that!"

She walks out of the Crown and figures that destiny isn't all that funny. She walks all the way back to the Shrine, clutching her heart.

She thinks it's broken. She doesn't know _why_.


	4. Acts X - XII

**_A/N:_** So here is the next part. I hope it makes sense in the long run. Honestly sometimes it just sneaks up on me and there I go. Anyways I googled Setsuna's last name and it came up with two different forms. So...I picked the one I'm used to. Hope its the correct one. Haha! Anyways enjoy as usual! :)

* * *

**Act X.**

Two days later Rei apologizes to Ami and Makoto.

She says she's happy for them, but that she's dealing with something right now that isn't all that pleasant. It's as revealing as Rei feels she needs to be. They tell her that their there for her, Rei isn't really inspired by that response. Merely nods her head and starts her trek back to the Shrine.

She chooses not to go out with the group on the following Friday.

Something about being around happy couples makes her ill. Rei has never been a bitter person before, she has accepted many things in her life. Her absent father, her dead mother, living in a Shrine, becoming a Senshi, the list goes on. Just seems the last couple weeks she can't seem to handle being around so many _happy_ people. She's not angry at the happy couples, she's glad they've found someone, but she also can't help but feel a little scorned by the idea that all the other Senshi have _someone_.

Setsuna comes for her, like some sort of nightmarish ghost from the past. Haunting her. Reminding her.

"They sent me to retrieve you."

It comes out of her mouth like it's an offense to her, almost like it's _beneath_ her. In a lot of ways it is though, for both of them. For Rei it's like she's a child in need of supervision and for Setsuna she becomes the old hag who takes care of the rowdy children. It's offensive to both of them.

"Would you like some wine? I have some in the cupboard I've been saving for a special occasion."

Setsuna agrees and they both end up outside watching the stars.

Rei finally opens up about her memories. Setsuna listens. And then they both get drunk off wine and laugh.

* * *

**Act XI.**

Rei is greeted by a hangover and Minako.

Both of whom are not really all that appealing to her at this given moment.

"Did I just see Setsuna Meioh leave the Shrine in the same clothes she wore last night?"

"Possibly." Rei responds evenly, though her head is pounding and she honestly doesn't want to think about the implications.

"And?" Rei says nothing instead sips on her tea. Minako is amused and Rei honestly doesn't want to think about why. "You know, when I _seen_ Setsuna leave it was kind of like she was the _other_ woman and I was the wife coming home a little too _early_…" Rei took a longer sip of tea. "You two must have been really _busy_ last night. Setsuna _never_ came back and you _never_ showed up…" Rei sighs "Nothing happened Minako. And you better not tell the rest of them that something _did_. Cause it didn't!"

The Senshi of Love laughed, "Rei the innocent shrine maiden seduced by the mysteriously sexy school nurse! Ah-ha! That would make great friend-fiction!"

Rei choked on her tea.

"Wha-!"

"It's this thing me and Haruka started when we found out Ami and Mako got together. It's great, we started writing stories about our friends, for fun! Dirty stories mainly but-"

"Minako!"

"What?"

Rei honestly doesn't know what to say. She blushes because she can only imagine what Minako and Haruka wrote about Ami and Makoto.

"Aww Usagi had the same face when she read our first story." Rei shakes her head, she's too hung-over for this.

"You need to go!" Minako tries to protest but Rei is pushing her out the door. "Come back when I'm not hung-over and you're not crazy."

"Rei!"

"Which means never Minako!"

Rei goes back to bed. She wakes up sometime later with the Senshi of Love laying on her bed next to her, reading manga. The blonde winks at her.

"We have to stop meeting like this!"

Rei groans into her pillow.

* * *

**Act XII.**

Minako won't leave her alone. It's like this for three days.

Rei feels all her defenses slowly slipping away the more time she spends with Minako. Or more like the blonde is hell bent on them spending as much time as possible together. Like Minako is afraid that if they don't Rei will just disappear into thin air.

Rei won't obviously. But Minako seems persistent. Every time Rei asks why Minako responds "because I can."

Things are complicated but Minako is insistent that they aren't. How could they be? She'd know, they'd all know. But they don't because Rei didn't tell them about her returning memories, about all those dreams she's had of Venus, of Minako. How could she explain that to all of them? Let alone Minako.

_It's too complicated._

So they watch movies, lots of movies filled with corny love stories. Minako drags her to every group outing and makes her sit through agonizing hours watching happy couples be _happy_. Then they spend the evenings having dinner with Rei's grandfather who is happy for the company, regardless. And eventually they go to bed, in Rei's bed. And the Fire Senshi spends many more agonizing hours spent far too close to Minako in a bed that Rei figures is far too small for the both of them.

And this goes on for an entire week.

It goes on until Rei literally snaps over dinner, with her poor grandfather sitting there quietly sipping his tea.

"I dream about you all the time!"

Minako pauses, her grandfather pauses, and Rei sits there red in the face.

"I don't think she's talking to me." She hears her grandfather say. Minako's cheeks burn at his implication. Rei wishes that if the world was going to swallow her whole, now would be a fantastic time to do so.

"…That's why it's complicated." Rei eventually manages to say.

After some time in silence Rei stands, excusing herself from the table. She's had enough embarrassment for the time.

She doesn't know what compels her, but she transforms into Sailor Mars anyways and takes off running into the night. Something about the fire. How she's able to control it, like it's the only thing she really understands in this world. _In every world_.

"What the hell am I doing?!"

Rei has no idea. There are no take backs.

She sets fire to a tree. Just because she can.


	5. Acts XIII - XV

_**A/N**_: Happy New Year everyone! Hope everyone has a fantastic one. Glad everyone is enjoying this crazy piece of work I've got here. Apologies once again on any mistakes made. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Act XIII**.

Rei doesn't know how long she sits there. It feels like a lifetime, but lifetimes are longer aren't they?

Sailor Mars just stares at the burning tree, like it's a burning sigil and she's praying to it. Maybe she is and she doesn't even know it.

Mars takes a breath and Sailor Pluto is there, standing beside her. Like she knew this would happen and Rei is stuck in this never ending loop that she can't seem to get out of. Like this was all _meant_ to happen somehow.

"Venus would like to speak with you…when you are ready."

Rei forgets that when they become their Senshi selves that they all revert back to a time before. _Venus, Mars, Pluto_.

"Did she send you?"

Pluto stares at her with those crimson eyes for a few moments and Mars feels unhinged by them. Like she forgets that Setsuna Meioh is also Sailor Pluto Senshi of Time. And that she knows of Rei's memories and what they_ imply_. The moment goes though and Mars can see Setsuna underneath all the Sailor Pluto, sees those crimson eyes soften.

"No, she didn't Rei. I came on my own, I thought perhaps you could use a friend."

A gloved hand reaches out to her and Mars/Rei takes it.

"I understand what it's like Rei, seeing the past and awakening to see everything as it is now. It's different but it isn't all bad. You have friends, friends you might not have had back then. And Minako might understand better than anyone what you're dealing with. After all, she's had her memories for years now."

Rei is surprised by the revelation. Minako had never mentioned…

"You aren't the first Senshi who's asked Rei. I doubt you will be the last, the others will gain back all theirs in time as well. It's inevitable kind of like the rising sun…"

Setsuna smiles at her and Rei feels vindicated.

"Thank you."

And it isn't much, but it brings Rei some solace. Knowing she isn't the only one dealing with everything from the past. It's comforting. Though she knows the hardest part will be explaining to Minako, everything she remembers. But hopefully it will bring them closer, maybe they'll understand each other better. Which is all that Rei really desires, regardless of what her dreams tell her.

"Oh! What about the tree?"

Setsuna glances at it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. Like it doesn't even matter.

"The rain will take care of it."

Rei wants to ask what rain, but when a droplet hits her cheek she decides to keep her mouth shut.

"You know when you do that its weird right?"

Setsuna laughs. "Which is _why_ I do it." Rei can only shake her head.

* * *

**Act XIV**.

Setsuna drops Rei off and both can't help but notice the blonde sitting at the top of the steps waiting. Setsuna wishes her good luck and Rei goes off to face her maker. Or in this case a possibly volatile Senshi of Venus.

Minako shares the umbrella with Rei. "I was going to chase after you but your grandfather told me not to bother. You always come back."

Rei nods her head. "I do."

Minako scoffs. "Didn't know you'd be coming back with _Setsuna_."

Rei blinks, unsure if Minako is angry, or frustrated, maybe both. "She found me." And it sounds stupid, but it's true. Minako scowls in response, "I'm sure she did." And it's bitter and Rei doesn't understand why. Its Setsuna, she's the _Time Senshi_. It makes perfect sense. Why is Minako mad?

Rei decides it's better to not respond, instead they head back inside out of the rain. They settle in Rei's room, but Minako isn't exactly settled. She's pacing like she's hoping to burn a hole through Rei's floor.

Rei waits. Minako paces.

Then it shoots out of Minako's mouth without much thought. Rei barely keeps up, but she catches the most important question, at that given moment. And it isn't one Rei expects.

"What's going on with you and Setsuna?"

Rei opens her mouth, but closes it. Completely unsure where this question came from.

"Huh?"

Minako narrows her eyes and stands imposingly in front of Rei who is sitting on her bed. And at that moment Rei feels a little exposed.

"Because the last time I seen her she was sneaking out of the shrine in the same clothes she was wearing the night before. At the time I thought it was kind of funny but now I'm starting to wonder!"

Rei is completely taken aback by this. She honestly has no idea how to respond, what the hell do you say to that? Rei just stares at Minako open mouthed and confused.

"And now tonight she just_ happens_ to find _you_…"

Rei tries to speak, but Minako's quick tongue is there to stop her.

"_God!_ Just tell me if you and Setsuna are…are…"

The blonde is suddenly vulnerable than. In a way that Rei's never truly seen her as. And it's kind of heart breaking, and confusing to the raven haired Senshi of Fire. Why is Minako so worked up about Setsuna?

"Setsuna's the Senshi of Time."

And it seems like a smart thing to say, but to Minako it isn't. And Rei doesn't understand why the damn blonde doesn't _get it_.

"She was helping me with some personal stuff. And I ran off, set fire to a tree and she came to speak to me because she knew where I was. Because she's the _Senshi of Time_."

Minako heads for the door and Rei is watching her in confusion do so. "Where are you going?" The blonde shakes her head. "I'm leaving. I don't understand why you won't just tell me the truth."

Rei smacks her own forehead in frustration. "I am! Why are you so—?"

Minako's gone before Rei can finish. The Senshi of Fire growls in utter frustration.

"What is wrong with her?!"

Rei just doesn't understand Minako and it's starting to really driver her nuts. _Why is everything so bloody difficult?_

* * *

**Act XV.**

It takes about three days for Rei to go through just about _every _Senshi on the _damn planet_ (minus Setsuna of course) to find Minako. She's been changing places and people every single day and Rei is just about up to the clouds with the amount of frustration she feels.

No one was bloody helpful either, well Setsuna was. But that's only because she's the last person Minako would feel comfortable speaking to, or being around at this given moment. (Which Rei still doesn't really understand!) And even then it took a ton of convincing to get Makoto to agree to let her through the _bloody_ door.

Why would no one help the Fire Senshi? Rei frowns at the thought of what everyone must be thinking, or what Minako has told them. Or whatever! Rei doesn't know anymore, she's just about done caring too. But she needs to explain, at the very _least_.

Mako asks her very quietly if she'll please lock up before leaving. And then the Senshi of Jupiter leaves, of course not without mentioning that Rei better _not_ bring another crying blonde to her door _again_. Something bad was implied that Rei wasn't sure she liked so much. Considering the brunette's girlfriend soaked her the last time…

The Senshi of Fire shudders at the thought of combing electricity and water all at once.

They are her friends, but Rei also knows that they love Minako just as much. And while this may be a common occurrence with her and Usagi it isn't so much with her and Minako. They fight sure, and they argue, and fight some more. But it's never been _this_ bad.

"Minako?"

Rei finds Minako in the spare room, looking out the window. For a moment it's like everything is like it was back in the Silver Millennium. Straight from Rei's memories almost. Glimmering light coming through the window, amplifying Minako's natural beauty. Rei chokes on her words for a moment or two but steels her nerves the best she can and comes back to the present.

"I need to explain some things to you."

Minako turns from the window to stare at Rei with those expressive blue eyes. They seek hers easily enough and for Rei it's like standing in front of Sailor Venus. It's domineering, slightly disquieting but all the more enchanting. It really is like reliving the past, Minako doesn't really understand how much she's grown into Sailor Venus, _truly_. To Rei it's like seeing an entirely different side of Minako and it's _quite_ enthralling.

"There is _nothing _going on with me and Setsuna. How you got that into your head I have _no_ idea."

Minako's keen eyes never waver in their stare. Rei is coming undone.

"I've been having dreams…t-their memories. From…before. Their about you, mostly. Sometimes I get little snippets of the others but mainly their about you. I didn't know how to talk to you about it..."

Rei swallows the beach ball forming in her throat and reaches for Minako. Like it's the only thing she understands, or it's the only thing that will make sense of what she's trying to say. Minako takes her hand, slowly, carefully, like she doesn't want to be stung.

"I still can't make sense of them, not really. Setsuna mentioned that you might know why…"

Rei looks at their entwined hands and doesn't understand why it feels _right_. Like it's something inside of her that just clicks into place.

"D-Do you know why? Why it's always you in my dreams?"

Those blue eyes stare back at her teary eyed. And for a few moments they stand like that, hands entwined, eyes locked. Minako says nothing but those blue eyes reveal so much to Rei. Then clicks in place. Like destiny meant for it to do so. It hits her hard in the gut, harder than any monster ever could. Rei would have stumbled from the weight of it all, if Minako hadn't been there. Holding her upright her eyes alight with concern, with worry, _anxiety _mostly. Like Rei has just discovered her deepest darkest secret.

"Oh."

Rei closes her eyes and the world beings to smoulder. _Mars._ Yet all she can see is _Venus_, illuminating the darkness.


	6. Acts XVI - XVIII

_**A/N:**_ On a roll with this. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks for the reviews. And apologies on the mistakes. :)

* * *

**Act XVI**.

It started in the Silver Millennium.

Which shouldn't surprise anyone, because it seems it always starts _there_. The Moon Princess and her Earth Prince, Uranus and Neptune. It all comes back to the Silver Millennium. Like this life they lived now only existed so that they may continue from where they left off…it was frustrating in that way.

But destiny had made it so.

"So you're the leader."

Venus nods once to her and Mars can't help but roll her eyes. "I honestly thought they would have picked someone better. Joke's on me I guess."

The blonde next to her scowls. "Who would that be then? _You?_" Mars chuckles darkly but she prepares her bow for the shot anyways.

"_No._ I don't want any leadership. I told the stupid advisors that a long time ago. I'm just here to do my job."

_THWACK._

Her arrow hits the target perfectly. Mars smirks at her handiwork but Venus only stares.

"Why did you tell them that?"

She says moments later as Mars prepares her bow for another shot.

"Everyone knows you would have made a better leader than _me_!"

_THWACK._

Mars turns her head just in time to see Venus' retreating form. The Senshi of Fire frowns. That wasn't what she was intending to do. These types of barbs had never truly bothered the Senshi of Love before.

Would they always be this way with each other?

* * *

**Act XVII.**

_No._

Destiny had said no. It would be worse for them. Two lifetimes a million mistakes between both of them. Destiny had said they were _meant_ to be but they also _weren't_. Maybe the next lifetime, destiny had told them.

They didn't listen quite well though.

"No Senshi relationships."

Venus had said as though she had remembered every piece of information the advisors had told her. Mars wondered if she had but didn't think too much on it. Because it was happening regardless if it broke some rule someone had made specifically for them. How could they not? There was only four of them and who could they relate to if not each other?

Mars had scoffed at the notion.

Who else would they end up choosing? The advisors should have thought longer and harder on that.

Venus kissed her anyways. They both knew what rules they were breaking.

"No Senshi relationships." Venus mumbled again through another kiss. Mars couldn't help but pull from the Senshi of Love, to give her a _look_. "If you really don't want to…"

Blue eyes blinked but then lips were on Mars again. Desperate and needy, conviction pulled them to one another. Like moths to a flame, they were helpless and hopelessly in love with one another. Though neither had said the words, they could feel it. In every touch, every look, every second of every moment together.

So when they fell back upon Mars' bed, Venus had to stop them. Just for a moment, it was important.

"If there is ever that moment." She had said, as if it was so simple. "You must promise, you'll do what's needed to be done."

Mars had said nothing but she had understood. They had a duty _first_, they were Senshi _first_. It was a heart breaking realization but one that Mars _understood_. She would do whatever Venus needed her to do. Because Venus was their leader and Mars would follow her to the ends of the universe.

But destiny had its own plans.

* * *

**Act XVIII.**

"It will be over soon." That is what Venus had told the four of them. Their Princess was dead, the Earth Prince fallen beside her. And they stood facing a darkness they could not stop. It was everywhere, every planet, every place one could think it would be, it was there. A shadow they could not run from.

They had failed in their duty. They had failed as Senshi. All of them had failed, _horribly_.

Mars had seen it in the fire, seen it reach every inch of the galaxy. They would die.

"This really is it, isn't it?" Jupiter had whispered, so softly, that they had barely heard. Venus stood tall though, stood as strong as she could.

They were all beaten and battered and their hearts were as well.

"Mars." The Senshi of Fire stood next to Venus. "Yes?" Venus turned to her, Mars could see the tears begging to escape those blue eyes. But their leader as hurt and sad as she was, she held them back with all the strength she could muster. _Everything was going to be alright_. Mars had wanted to say, even though it wasn't going to be. She didn't for fear Venus would give her that look. The one that said _"I love you so much but you're such a liar." _Mars didn't want that to be the last look Venus ever gave her.

She had wanted more.

There was so much that could have been said between them. So much that needed to be said between them. Like, _I love you but I'm sorry the world is ending. _Or, _we wouldn't have made it this far without you leading us, I wouldn't have made it this far without you…_

Instead Venus asked if she was ready. "Ready?" Mars hadn't thought much on it, they had never truly been ready to die. Never truly believed it would end this way, not with the power of Queen Serenity, not with all the Senshi united.

But their Princess was dead and their homes rubble.

"Yeah…I think so."

Venus squeezed her hand tightly, one last, painful time. Then she glanced at Jupiter and Mercury both of whom nodded back. Grim determination set in their faces. _This is the end._ The four of them leapt with no real purpose into a battle they would surely lose. They needed to fight, just to fight. It gave them something to cling to in those final moments. _"The next time"_ Mars had thought, _"I'll do things differently. I'll make changes, I'll say all the things I never got to say. We won't fail..."_

A sword came down upon her and everything went black.

But destiny had promised, _maybe next time_.

They died long before Saturn's glaive came down.


	7. Acts XIX - XXI

_**A/N:** _Well it's been fun guys. But sadly, it must come to an end! I truly hope you all enjoyed and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Hope these Acts close it off nice enough for you guys. So one last time, mistakes all are all mine so I apologize for that...and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I own, nothing. Duh._

* * *

**Act XIX**.

"Where am I?"

Rei awoke to darkness mostly, some moonlight was seeping in through a window. But she couldn't exactly tell where she was.

"Heaven." A voice told her but Rei knew who it was even before she spoke. Her presence was always unmistakable. It was like she could feel her everywhere and maybe she could, and she just didn't notice before now.

"Doubt it. You're here."

Minako's laugh was music to Rei's ears. It brought her spirits up especially after…_all of that_. Those memories that came back fast and hard and so unexpected. A tidal wave she didn't expect and one that she couldn't suppress even if she tried.

"Where back at the Shrine. Makoto said we could stay at hers but…I thought maybe you'd like to be somewhere more private."

The Senshi of Mars hummed in response. It didn't matter where they ended up she realized. Everything would come out one way or another. _Destiny and its vice grip_.

Rei sat up on her bed though her head was a little fuzzy from the movement. The memories must have taken a lot more out of her than she had though. Minako though came quickly by her side helping her settle.

"You shouldn't be trying to get up so fast. Setsuna might take a few days before you feel a hundred percent."

Rei quirked a brow at the blonde, whose face was illuminated by the moonlight.

"Setsuna, huh? Didn't know you two were talking again."

Minako blushed and Rei couldn't help but smile.

"I…might have jumped to conclusions…a little bit."

Rei entwined their fingers together, chuckling. "Just a little bit, huh?" Minako's only real response was to squeeze. A response that was reciprocated.

"We can talk later Rei, you should really rest."

Minako would have left had Rei not kept her hold. The Fire Senshi had decided right then and there, that Minako Aino the Senshi of Venus was staying with _her_.

"Just…stay. Please."

The words were sort of a mumbled mess. But the blonde understood them perfectly well and so she did. Minako _stayed_ and it meant more to Rei then she ever thought it would. Their hands remained entwined even as Minako eventually fell asleep beside her. Rei listened to her even breathes and closed her own eyes.

How did she ever live without this before?

* * *

**Act XX.**

Memories were funny like that.

It was sometimes like déjà vu and then at other times it was like Rei just woke up from the world's longest nap. Bleary eyed, confused but feeling warm on the inside. She never thought anyone would make her feel this way, _ever_. But here she was, feeling this way, over someone. And not _just_ anyone, Minako.

Now that she understood _why_. Rei couldn't help but _see_ it everywhere.

That gaze Minako gave her sometimes, when no one else was looking. So intense, as if Rei was the only thing left on this entire planet. Every touch seemed so intimate like Minako was purposely leaving her with little unspoken messages. On other occasions her words could be subtle but double sided, leaving Rei blushing.

It was strange to Rei at first but after a few days of seeing it over and over again. She felt it was a _good _thing. Like now that she understood the _why_, it brought her and Minako to another level of closeness that could never truly be replicated. They just understood each other so much better.

Sometimes words weren't even needed between them. Just a look, maybe a touch, and _Rei understood_.

There was an inkling before. Almost like an itch you just couldn't scratch, or something you'd swore you seen out the corner of your eye.

It was _so_ strange.

But not bad. Or not as bad as Rei thought it would be. Honestly, realizing your destined love was your best friend…_how awkward_. But Rei found herself coming to terms with it quite quickly, maybe it was different for the two of them. Rei was after all Sailor Mars and that meant a lot of things could be glossed over _if it was destiny_.

"Things are different between you two." Ami says.

"Yeah now that you mention it Ami, they _do_ seem different." Makoto says.

Rei just glances down at the blonde laying on her, head perched comfortably across her lap like Rei is some kind of recliner chair. And her purpose is allow silly blondes with red bows in their hair to use her as they please. Minako smiles at her, having tossed Rei's manga to the floor.

"Things are different between you two as well." Minako says, winking slyly at Rei. "W-Well yeah." Makoto replies but the blush on her face fails to leave. Ami hides behind a book and giggles, despite her own burning face.

"They are still in that stage Rei." Minako says. "Where their romance is still new and exciting, and sometimes they act like school girls over one another." Rei says nothing in reply. She feel's Minako's hand ghost across her cheek softly, gently, and then it's gone. Minako sits up and grins at the two love birds who both can't seem to stop the blood from flowing to their face.

"It's sweet." She assures them but neither say anything. They glance at one another and smile softly.

Rei feels warm and everything else feels just _right_.

They were meant to be this way.

* * *

**Act XXI.**

They weren't impossible.

"You know we don't have to be anything."

Minako tells her one night over a private dinner at the Shrine. _It's not impossible._ Rei thinks, reminds herself. Not because she's afraid but because it's something she's never really put a ton of thought into. But she had too now, because this was so important, to both of them. She stares at her soup in contemplation. Like maybe it has all the answers to life's burning questions. Or maybe she's just thinking too hard. _I am, I am. _It's so much easier than she realizes.

"Just because we were something _back then_, doesn't mean we have to be anything more than friends _now_." Minako finishes, sips—more like slurps her soup. But Rei is quiet, thinking about what the blonde has told her. _It's so much easier than that Minako_, Rei wants to say. "I mean, sure everyone else is doing it. But we don't have too. I-If you don't want too Rei."

The Senshi of Fire glances up from her soup of introspection. She finds big blue eyes, open, cautious, _passionate_, but vulnerable. _Why wouldn't I? Have you seen your face? It's kind of impossible not to want too, you know...  
_

"Do you not want too?" She says the words but she doesn't really mean them. It's obvious to Rei what Minako _wants_, which is why she's saying all the things she's saying. Rei just isn't sure what else to say, besides the obvious. But the Senshi of Mars has never been obvious, unless obviously _angry_, or obviously _furious_, or obviously _hurt_. _Obviously in love_, isn't coming across so well.

Blue eyes narrow for a second and Minako says, _passionately_, stubbornly and defiantly. "I want too Rei."

The raven haired girl nods once and returns to her soup.

"Good. I do too."

A utensil clatters on the table, _shuffling_ and then Minako is by Rei's side in a moment, without hesitation. "Really?" She asks, on her knees like she's ready to pray for it. Rei glances at her seriously for a moment, forgetting all about her soup.

"_Yes."_ Rei tells her, seriously. A careful smile making its way onto her face. It makes sense to Rei, more than anything else ever would, or could. Memories be-gone, it wouldn't change much in the end she figures.

"Haven't I waited long enough? Or do you expect me to wait another millennium?" Minako shakes her head and grabs Rei's hands tightly, _meaningfully_. Like it was meant to convey everything she was feeling to Rei, and it does.

"No more waiting."

Rei squeezes back. And they're lost in their moment together, eyes locked, and everything_ just fits. _

"Good." And Rei kisses her.

Minako's gasp of surprise is a happy one, a smile presses into Rei's lips and it's _perfect_. It couldn't and wouldn't be anything less than that.

Rei thinks none of it would have mattered in the end. It wouldn't have mattered, they would have found each other anyways. Memories or not, Rei would have found Minako regardless. She truly believes that.

"Just to warn you I drool in my sleep, _apparently_." Minako laughs but kisses Rei again anyways.

Destiny kept its promise and Rei would forever be in its debt.

"I love you."

And she means it.


End file.
